Becoming Drusilla
by 741N73D 4N63L
Summary: The story of how Drusilla became an insane vampire.


AN: This story was written 8 years ago, and I have not touched it since, so please excuse the flow problems.

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy The Vampire Slayer

* * *

1858 England

Angelus' POV:

It was Darla who had originally pointed out the girl to me. The sun had set and with her mother and two sisters she was steered up the street. Her long dark tresses falling down her back, she had not bothered to pin them up, which could have been considered scandalous. Her father Mr. Gardiner ran a mining company. Her older sister Eleanor was of a marriageable age, though she was not quite as beautiful as her younger sister Drusilla.

The impatient call of, "Drusie, come we must na be tardy this night. Father is waiting for us at the stables." woke me from my dreaming. The two younger girls scampered up the street to the Iron Gate at the end. I smiled in spite of myself, this would be so much fun. Then I went off in search of dinner, I found a nice looking girl with golden locks and proceeded to eat her. She tasted nice, like milk and honey and ail.

Darla says that I become obsessed to easily. Drusilla became my obsession. I spied on her every night before I went to scare out dinner.

People feared Drusilla, her mother told her that her visions were from Satan himself and that they affronted God. Drusilla being the good Catholic she was went to confession twice a week. Where the Priest gave her some Hail Mary(s) to say and Our Father(s). After this she would go home and pray that the visions would not come again. But they always did, and she got belted quite a few time for it. Her Father did not like the idea of his little Drusie having visions.

One night just after I had eaten the priest in the confession booth, I heard a voice: A small childish voice and on the other side of this booth much to my surprise, a young lady, Drusilla.

"You are the spawn of Satan himself and no amount of hail mary(s) or our father(s) is going to change that. Embrace the evil child."

"But I want to be pure, i want to be good."

"You never were and you never will be good. Embrace the evil within you. Listen to the voice that talk to you"

She had come to repent her sins; mainly that she had been having those visions again. The ones where she sees things and the come true. Like when she dreamed of the mine caving in, two days later her father received a letter saying that there had been a mine cave-in.

* * *

Drusilla's POV:

Father was the first to leave. We found him lying out there just inside the big red and white stable door. Eleanor, Abigail and me, we were going riding. Looking for our horses. Father face down on the straw, Eleanor fainted and Abigail ran for mother. Me, I just sat sat down right there on the cold wet hard ground, tears streaming down my face.

* * *

Angelus' POV:

I waited only a week after our encounter in the church to kill the Father who tasted sickly. But I just wish that I could have been there to see the three girl's faces when the found him.

* * *

Drusilla's POV:

One day past and then two and three. Then one week, and two. But the bad man came again. Eleanor and Thomas were next, Mother found Thomas sitting in Father's chair in the front room, facing the window. The window looked out onto the front gardens. With all the pretty red, pink and white roses. Eleanor was still in her room. Abigail found her sprawled out on her bed covers still in her pink evening dress. Her throat was slit and the trail of blood lead all the way over to the window.

* * *

Angelus' POV:

I ended up waiting two whole weeks before killing again, Darla's idea. But she was right that it was fun to watch. The older girl was much more fun to kill then their Father. I brought the knife Darla had given me. The one with the golden handle and the recently sharpened blade. The boy struggled and fought well, considering he's human. 'Snap' went his neck as I won the squabble.

* * *

Drusilla's POV:

Another week passed and then two more. Even though the police couldn't find the murderer. We were lulled into a false scene of security. The twins were next, barely six years old. Their curly blonde hair was streaked with blood and their blue eyes were wide open in fright. Abigail, who had survived their deaths, was next. My pretty little pet, almost my reflection, the only one who loved me. Although in death she was beautiful, she had left me alone. I slipped her small rag doll into the coffin, and lay it next to her. Mother didn't notice. Then it was only Mother and I.

* * *

Angelus' POV:

Oh how delicious they all tasted, especially the two little girls. Such a wonderful game. The Drusilla reflection looked up at me before I snapped her neck. It was almost as if I was killing Drusilla at that moment. How I wanted to make her mine. But first she needed to know that there was nowhere she could flee that I could not find her.

* * *

Drusilla's POV:

I went down the stairs. It was Sunday and the maids all had the day off. Mother was in the drawing room, her head in the chimney.

"Mommy? why are you lying on the floor? Did you slip in the strawberry jam? Why is it all over the floor? Mommy why do you not answer me?"

I kicked her foot, knowing that she would be mad, but she didn't move. Then I knew that she was dead and that I was all alone in the world. The big bad man from had stepped out of my dreams and had killed my mommy. I ran far away, to a convent.

* * *

Angelus' POV:

Oh sure, she ran but she could never get away. She was to be my prize. Darla wanted to know when I would stop playing with her mind and kill her, but death is so merciful. And besides I had a different plan, one that was much more to my liking.

* * *

1860 England

Drusilla's POV:

It has been over a year now and I shan't have known t'was my birthday if the stars hadn't whispered it to me. But what else they told me was horrid. All dark... Tomorrow morning. I am to take the veil. I will become a nun and devote my life to God. Maybe then he shant be able to hurt me anymore. He has already murdered my family and for that he must be punished. But I can do nothing.

* * *

Angelus' POV:

How much I would enjoy this. She was taking her vows tomorrow morning. I had left her alone for a year, letting her settle in so that I could enjoy this so much more when the time came. She looked so ridiculous in her light blue innate's gown. It was a pity to waste such a beautiful body, hidden inside such a dull dress.

The morning of, I snuck in and started killing off all the young innates in their rooms one by one, pilling them into the meal area. I snapped their necks with a song in my heart. Humming to myself I proceeded to knock off the nuns and the priests, one bye one. But I left Drusilla alone. I waited patiently for her to wake and find them all. I was secretly glad the day was overcast, there was no point in me burning up before I did what I planned to do.

* * *

Drusilla's POV:

When I woke it was quiet. Not a sound could my ears hear, except what the stars whisper. They whisper that danger was near. But what could they possibly know, so I blocked out the voices and went out of my room to look for dinner. The day had grown old and I was surprised that no one had knocked at my door to wake me.

* * *

Angelus' POV:

The seer will be mine, my childe. And she will be controlled. When she walked into the meal area, the look of fear on her face was delicious. The bodies pilled high, no one had escaped. I had made sure to have scoured out all the hiding spots to look for 'survivors'. Their blank eyes bored into her. She ran in the direction where I was hidden in the shadows. And I thought to myself, this will be my childe.

* * *

Drusilla's POV:

There was blood covering the floor. I slipped and fell down. I had soiled my pretty blue innate's gown. The Reverend Mother would not be pleased with me. But there he was hidden in the shadows, the big bad man with his black hair and strikingly beautiful brown eyes.

I kept trying to get away from him, but he kept coming. Slowly and steadily, towards where I had fallen. I continued to try and get away, my arms and feet scrabbled on the floor. I reached back, and I touched the luke warm corpse of little Agatha and screamed.

* * *

Angelus' POV:

Oh how fast her breathing was, so ragged and the screams were beautiful bells in my ears. She was so beautiful, her wide blue eyes... This girl had survived her parents' deaths with tears and sadness. But yet thought she was safe in a convent -of all places- The seer had kept her eyes turned to the sunrise. Hoping for a better tomorrow. How sweet and touching, but how amusing and wonderful for me.

"Damn you, damn you." she yelled at me.

"It's to late for that, I was damned long before you were even born."

Sitting there on the brink of insanity. Staring at all the corpses of the people she had come to know and love of the past year. All she needed now was a little push, over the edge. Soon she would be mine. I anticipated

I held up corpse after corpse, imitating their voices and waiting for the perfect reaction. When I came it was almost to good to be true. I had come across the corpse of Miss. Edith.

"Darling" was all that she could choke out, not completely in control of her voice. The tears streamed down her face.

It was magnificent, this was what was going to send her over the edge and make her mine. I imitated Miss. Edith's voice.

"Drusie, who kissed away all your sad tears about your family? I did. We know more about loving then the angels."

"Angels?" she whispered in awe.

"Would you like to see the angels Drusie?"

"Oh yes Miss. Edith, the angels. Take me, take me with you." she implored of the corpse. "Do not leave me here. Please Miss. Edith." Then she giggled. This was music to my ears, the giggling and the silence that followed.

Now, I am told that it was mean and sadistic of me to condemn her to an eternity of insanity when I knew that Heaven existed and the soul of her beloved Miss. Edith was waiting there for her. But instead of the beautiful young lady that she knew, she would find the soul of Drusilla to be this giggling mad woman in front of me.

I bent down and kissed her, ripping into the flesh on her neck as I bite her. She did not resist, and only gasped as I punctured her flesh. I had almost drained her, but I remembered what I was supposed to be doing. So I slit my wrist and made her drink some before she fell into the slumber of the dead.

When she awoke, Darla and I were feasting on the Mother of a boy child. When we noticed my childe was awake finally. Darla and I strode over to her and placed down right there in front of her on the bed, a nice little brown haired boy of about five years old, bound in rope. After she ate she looked over at me:

"Daddy?"

* * *

Angel: I made some horrible mistakes when I was Angelus... The worst mistake was Drusilla.

Buffy: You made her a vampire.

Angel: First I made her insane. I killed her family and all the people she cared for.

I visited every form of mental torture on her that I could come up with.

Then I made her a vampire after pushing her over the edge.

I made her insanity last an eternity, she was my creation.

- Angel and Buffy, Season 2, (BTVS)


End file.
